


College Days, College Gays

by somerandompan



Category: Stray Kids (Band), VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Swearing, Texting, especially jisung, i like rich boi felix so here i go, soft, the holy trinity right there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/pseuds/somerandompan
Summary: -Chris Chic Bang made a group chat!--Chris Chic Bang added RatBoi, squirrel, Binnie, bear hyung to the chat-RatBoiwtfwhen you said you wanted my chat idI didnt think you meant adding me to a groupchat-Chris Chic Bang named the chat Channie and crew-RatBoiI aint in a crew





	1. Chapter 1

**-Chris Chic Bang made a group chat!-**

 

**-Chris Chic Bang added RatBoi, squirrel, Binnie, bear hyung to the chat-**

 

**RatBoi**

wtf

when you said you wanted my chat id

I didnt think you meant adding me to a groupchat

 

**-Chris Chic Bang named the chat Channie and crew-**

 

**RatBoi**

I aint in a crew

 

**squirrel**

whomst

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

sungie add your friends

 

**squirrel**

lmao k

 

**-squirrel has added lixie, prince of korea, dandy boy, clown fucker to the chat!-**

 

**lixie**

hello???

 

**prince of korea**

who tf is channie

 

 **dandy** **boy**

maybe pay attention to what jisung says and you would know that’s his friend

 

**clown fucker**

I DIDNT WANT THIS

IGNORE THE NAME

ITS A JOKE

 

**RatBoi**

wtf

what is going on

who are you people

 

**Binnie**

chan wtf

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

make friends

you need them

everyone introduce yourself

and send a pic! 

so we know wot u look like

 

**RatBoi**

ew

 

**lixie**

****

im felix!

my korean is bad so sorry in advance

im a dance major

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

A H

youre really cute!

 

**lixie**

thank you!

 

**prince of korea**

****

im hwang hyunjin

im a dance major =D

 

**RatBoi**

****

sorry this is a bad picture,,

i'm Lee Minho

also a dance major

 

**squirrel**

!!!!

UR REALLY CUTE!!!

 

**RatBoi**

oh

thanks

you too

wait shit

 

**squirrel**

lmao cute

 

**RatBoi**

h

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

n e ways

im Bang Chan

im a music producer major

 

**lixie**

handsome!

 

**squirrel**

chan is a fool with an android not worth ur time felix

 

**lixie**

=(

 

**dandy boy**

****

im kim seungmin

im a photography major

 

**clown fucker**

thats the love of my life!

yang jeongin

im an undecided freshman

but im leanin towards acting

 

**bear hyung**

oh hi jeongin :)

i didn't know you grew a mustache

 

**clown fucker**

hi woojin!

skskksks i know right

im as old as you

 

**RatBoi**

you guys know each other?

 

**bear hyung**

yeah

we met in the beginning of the year

 

**clown fucker**

I be gettin lost

  


**squirrel**

ajkgas

im han jisung aka felixs translator half the time

im a music producing major!

 

**RatBoi**

im still embarrassed but i was right you are cute

 

**squirrel**

bUst a phat uwu

 

**RatBoi**

nvm

 

**Binnie**

sorry i die from chats a lot

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

its the truth

 

**Binnie**

im seo changbin

im gay and cant type

im the third and better music producer major

 

**squirrel**

bim the only one without an android so im better by default

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

YOU CANT AFFORD APPLE

 

**squirrel**

GET URSELF A FELIX AND YOU CAN

 

**lixie**

anything for my bro <3

 

**squirrel**

<3

 

**bear hyung**

i guess im next? 

best for last

 

**Binnie**

AN ANGEL

 

**bear hyung**

im kim woojin

ah thank you!

im an art major

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

is that everyone??

 

**prince of korea**

YEAH SO CAN I TALK TEA ABOUT THIS DUDE IN MY DANCE CLASS

 

**RatBoi**

GIVE TEA

 

**prince of korea**

K SO

IVE NEVER TALKED TO HIM

BUT HE ANNOYS THE SHIT OUTTA ME

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

_fantastic_

 

**lixie**

_OMG_

_YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?_

_BLEASE HELP ME STUDY KOREAN JISUNG SUCKS AT IT_

 

**squirrel**

=(

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

_lmao sure_

_you can pick study days and we can meet in the library or park_

 

**lixie**

_studying outside is more fun_ =)

 

**Binnie**

wtf is being said

 

**squirrel**

gay stuff


	2. Chapter 2

**Channie and crew (4:20 pm)**

 

**prince of korea**

I hate this guy

he is 

annoying

 

**squirrel**

heh

4:20

 

**lixie**

hyunjin he really did breathe today

 

**prince of korea**

tell him to stOp

 

**lixie**

StOP BREATHING??

 

**prince of korea**

NO

TO STOP WHISPERING TO HIS FRIEND AFTER HE LOOKS AT ME

 

**clown fucker**

sounds pretty gay

 

**prince of korea**

no hes talkin shit 

I can tell

 

**bear hyung**

but are you sure he is?

 

**prince of korea**

yeah

he got that stupid face

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

so does jisung

dont mean he talk shit

 

**squirrel**

LMAO

HYUNJIN AND I SHIT TALKED EACHOTHER FOR LIKE AN ENTIRE YEAR

 

**prince of korea**

now hes the fiona to my shrek

 

**Binnie**

f

im stealin that

 

**prince of korea**

?

okay?

you can be donkey

 

**RatBoi**

donkey

thats what you look like

jisung is my donkey

 

**squirrel**

EXCUSE ME??¿

 

**RatBoi**

get food with me

like rn

im near a convenience store

 

**squirrel**

???

okay??

 

**RatBoi**

clown fucker iforgotyourname

you come too

 

**clown fucker**

im in class bitch??

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

deadass minho was so shy yesterday

and now he is forcing people to get food with him

 

**lixie**

hyunjin is getting ready fight

i am going to sit on him

 

**prince of korea**

blease no

blease no

blease no

blease no

blease no

blease no

 

**squirrel**

oml

just talk to him?

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

confront your problems

 

**dandy boy**

ignore your problems and drink as many pepsi products as you can at once

 

**bear hyung**

please dont do that

 

**Binnie**

add monster to it

 

**dandy boy**

you get it

 

**clown fucker**

hyunjin do you even know this guys name

 

**prince of korea**

idk I think his friend called him anal or somethin

 

**Chric Chic Bang**

EXCUSE ME

 

**lixie**

AYNO

HE SAID AYNO

 

**Binnie**

I SURE HOPE HE DID

 

**bear hyung**

hey!!

jeongin is a baby we dont say words like that!!

 

**clown fucker**

im in college?

 

**bear hyung**

a baby!!

 

**squirrel**

words like what?

 

**Chric Chic Bang**

NO

 

**squirrel**

A N A L?

 

**-dandy boy has left the chat!-**

 

**-prince of korea has added dandy boy to the chat!-**

 

**dandy boy**

NO

LET ME GO

 

**prince of korea**

if we have to suffer you do too

 

**Binnie**

YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS

 

**RatBoi**

youre*

 

**Binnie**

you gonna leave and come back only to correct me? 

punk?

 

**RatBoi**

what about it slut


	3. Chapter 3

**Channie and crew (12:01 am)**

 

**RatBoi**

I have an assignment due a full minute ago

 

**squirrel**

and you havent started it?

 

**Ratboi**

and I havent started it

omg

you get me

 

**squirrel**

ofc

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

do your work

 

**squirrel**

bang chan you said you were going to sleep >=(

 

**Chric Chic Bang**

IM HELPING FELIX WITH KOREAN

 

**squirrel**

AT 12 IN THE MORNIN

 

**lixie**

yes

 

**squirrel**

oh

ok

carry on

 

**bear hyung**

no go to bed

 

**Chric Chic Bang**

guess we gotta sleep

 

**lixie**

f

  
  
  


**3racha (12:03 am)**

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

HHHHHHH

FELIX IS REALLY CUTE =((((

 

**squirrel**

then get em

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

no =(((

not yet =(((

 

**squirrel**

YOU KNOW WHO REALLY CUTE???

MINHO

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

ur right!

but does he have freckles?

 

**squirrel**

no =(

he got a cute mark on his nose tho

and cats

OMG WAIT


	4. Chapter 4

**RatBoi (12:05 am)**

 

**squirrel**

ur like a cat

 

**RatBoi**

if you want my kinks just ask

but that aint one of them

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Channie and crew (12:56 pm)**

 

**-clown fucker renamed the chat to gays only bitch!-**

 

**clown fucker**

if anyone here is straight then you gotta go

 

**prince of korea**

im pretty sure everyone here is gay

 

**dandy boy**

I could tell when I entered the chat

 

**squirrel**

everyone except felix right?

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

felix isnt gay??

 

**lixie**

im not gay??

 

**squirrel**

YOUR HOMO??

 

**lixie**

YEAH???

 

**RatBoi**

lmao dipshit

 

**Binnie**

with someone named felix

ud think they pretty gay

 

**clown fucker**

I thought changbin was straight and i was trying to get rid of him

 

**Binnie**

W O W

 

**RatBoi**

ive already tried

it doesnt work

  
  
  


**lixie (1:03 pm)**

 

**squirrel**

WHY DIDN TYOU TELL ME YOUR GAY

 

**lixie**

I D I D. 

YOURE JUST S T U P I D

 

**squirrel**

WT F


	6. Chapter 6

**gays only bitch (4:03 pm)**

 

**lixie**

does anyone

watch b99

 

**clown fucker**

we dont speak english

 

**lixie**

shit

 

**-lixie has left the chat!-**

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

wh

 

**-Chris Chic Bang has added lixie to the chat!-**

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

felix go to sleep

 

**clown fucker**

wtf is happening

 

**lixie**

JUST USE CLOSE CAPTIONS??

WAIT THEY DONT HAVE KOREAN

 

**clown fucker**

HOW CAN I GET HULU WHEN I CAN BARELT AFFORD NETFLIX

I GOTTA KEEP THAT SPOTIFY PREMIUM YOU TWINK

 

**lixie**

we all know you are on my family plan

bitch

 

**-lixie has left the chat!-**

 

**-Chris Chic Bang has added lixie to the chat!-**

 

**lixie**

that was my dramatic exit =(


	7. Chapter 7

**gays only bitch (3:03 pm)**

 

**squirrel**

I saw minho today

 

**RatBoi**

no you didnt

 

**squirrel**

I did but I got too scared to say hi

you had a cute outfit on!

 

**Ratboi**

thanks I know

im glad someone appreciated my outfit today

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

I never said it was bad

I said you look like a cute cartoon character

 

**RatBoi**

disgusting

 

**squirrel**

wow chan

he obviously looked like a cute school boy

 

**RatBoi**

someone gets me

 

**lixie**

am I cute

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

yes

 

**squirrel**

lmao you type that out so quickly 

 

**lixie**

skshakdh

uwu

 

**clown fucker**

disgusting


	8. Chapter 8

**gays only bitch (12:32 pm)**

 

**lixie**

HYUNJIN IS TALKING TO THE GUY

 

**bear hyung**

the one he hates?

 

**lixie**

YEAH

IN OUR DANCE CLASS

 

**squirrel**

ANAL??

 

**lixie**

N O

HIS NAME IS AYNO

f hes coming back

 

**clown fucker**

give the tea

 

**-lixie has changed the chat name to hyunjin is gay!-**

 

**clown fucker**

GIVE THE T E A

 

**prince of korea**

nO

notHING HAPPENED

 

**lixie**

HYUNJIN CAME BACK AND HE WAS ALL BLUSHY

 

**squirrel**

but is he smiling softly?¿

 

**lixie**

YES

 

**clown fucker**

SKSKSKSSKKS

 

**dandy boy**

fellas

we have

a whipped gay

 

**lixie**

waitwaitwaitwaitwait

 

**RatBoi**

oh good there's more

 

**lixie**

aynos friend just came and patted him on the back

and his face is like kinda red

 

**-Binnie changed their name to boo boo the fool-**

 

**boo boo the fool**

did you get his number

 

**prince of korea**

why would I get his number?

I have no use for it I hate him

,,,,yeah I got his number

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

add him!

 

**prince of korea**

NEVER

 

**bear hyung**

he could have more friends if he joined

 

**lixie**

yeah he only talks to one dude in our class

hes really cute too

 

**squirrel**

whomst

 

**lixie**

I think his name is baron

hes really good at dance!

  
  


 

**Chris Chic Bang( 3:09 pm)**

 

**squirrel**

lmao u got some competition 

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

?

O H

wait I got this

 

 

**hyunjin is gay (3:10 pm)**

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

i bet im cuter

 

**lixie**

<3

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

=)

  
  


 

**Chris Chic Bang (3:10 pm)**

 

**lixie**

hey chan can we meet up at the library?

so I can work on korean

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

of course!

my lecture ends in 10 minutes so i’ll meet you there?

 

**lixie**

ok! =D

  
  


 

 **squirrel** **(3:11 pm)**

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

score

 

**squirrel**

lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**clown fucker (2:54 am)**

 

**clown fucker**

bitch

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

ok


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE A SKZ ACCOUNT ON INSTA FOLLOW FELIXORICE.HD PLEASE ILY

**hyunjin is gay (6:09 pm)**

 

**squirrel**

minho is a greedy bitch

 

**RatBoi**

:(

 

**squirrel**

you know what you did

 

**RatBoi**

I was hungry :(

 

**bear hyung**

what did he do?

 

**boo boo the fool**

it could be anything

minho is a rat

 

**squirrel**

bitch maxed my starbucks gift card

 

**boo boo the fool**

THE 25 ONE I GAVE YOU

 

**squirrel**

YES

 

**boo boo the fool**

HOW YOU NEVER GO TO STARBUCKS

 

**squirrel**

WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL THEM??

 

**RatBoi**

:(

I was hungry

 

**squirrel**

he ordered like 15 things

and made me carry them out the store

 

**RatBoi**

you are donkey

 

**squirrel**

I-

I cant argue with that

but wtf does that mean


	11. Chapter 11

**hyunjin is gay (7:02 am)**

 

**RatBoi**

work can kiss my entire ass

 

**boo boo the fool**

wots ur job

 

**RatBoi**

none of your business

 

**boo boo the fool**

Ill get it out of you one day.

 

**Ratboi**

no you wont

 

**squirrel**

camboy

 

**RatBoi**

they get paid well

but 

no

 

**squirrel**

sounds fake

 

**RatBoi**

I fucking should be 

My job is shit and I get paid nada

 

**prince of korea**

Ooo 

french 

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

that was spanish

 

**prince of korea**

they deadass all sound the same to me

 

**squirrel**

sksksksk 

wheres felixiee =((

 

**prince of korea**

we watchin shrek 2 so hes busy

 

**boo boo the fool**

third shrek was the best

 

**prince of korea**

NO IT FUCKIN WASNT

DUMBASS BITCH TAKE THAT BACK

SHREK 2 WAS THE BEST SHREK MOVIE IN THE SERIES

IT HAD GREAT CHARACTERS

GREAT VILLAINS

AMAZING PLOT

IT

HAD

IT

ALL

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

lmao was that felix??

 

**prince of korea**

NO

I JUST

LOVE SHREK OKAY?

 

**squirrel**

Felix will never tear his eyes away from shrek

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

JSDLAKHG

 

**prince of korea**

DEADASS   
I fell the other day and he was watchin shrek

and he told me to shut the fuck up

he is a blessin and a nightmare to be roomates with

 

**RatBoi**

do you drop the g in -ing on essays too?

 

**prince of korea**

yes

it makes my professors mad


	12. Chapter 12

**Webkinz vs Neopets (7:28 am)**

 

**lixie**

I am

looking away

from shrek

to say chan is v v cute and im gay

 

**prince of korea**

jesus

 

**squirrel**

damn

guess chan is the one then

 

**dandy boy**

what does that mean

 

**clown fucker**

it means felix would rather fucc chan than shrek

 

**dandy boy**

would you rather fucc me or a clown?

 

**clown fucker**

whats the difference


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Chris Chic Bang (7:30 am)**

 

**squirrel**

felix said hed rather fucc u than shrek

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

???

 

**squirrel**

ok actually jeongin said it but

ya know

now if ya dont mind i got a lunch date with lee minho

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

??

Its not even 8 am?

 

**squirrel**

I gotta prep bitch

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

im 

too tired for this


	14. Chapter 14

**yoooh(2:38)**

 

**squirrel**

guys im gay ;v;

 

**boo boo the fool**

we know

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

are you on your lunch date?

 

**squirrel**

no chan im at an ice cream shop thats why I said im gay

YEAH IM ON MY LUNCH DATE SMH

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

bruh

im on like

2 hours of sleep

dont bully my stupidity

 

**squirrel**

n e ways

minho cute cute

hes complainin about his job but i still have no idea what it is

 

**boo boo the fool**

ask?

 

**squirrel**

I did he told me to stfu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update this oops


	15. Chapter 15

**hyunjin is gay (10:35 pm)**

 

**prince of korea**

im gonna add

him

 

**boo boo the fool**

whomst

 

**prince of korea**

my

friend

we been textin nonstop 

for 3 hours now

 

**lixie**

I bet you 200 norwegian krone its ayno

wait

how much is that in won

 

**bear hyung**

26,795 

 

**lixie**

nice

 

**-prince of korea added squishy!!-**

 

**squishy!**

h?

 

**prince of korea**

say hi

 

**squishy!**

hi!

 

**squirrel**

WHOMST

 

**prince of korea**

SEND A PIC UR NAME AND MAJOR

 

**squishy!**

UH

UH

HI

IM YOONHO

OR AYNO

IM A DANCE MAJOR

 

**lixie**

YOONHO

 

**squishy!**

WHOM

OH

FELIX!!

HI

 

**lixie**

HI

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

hi!

im chan!

 

**squishy!**

hi!

 

**RatBoi**

get out my chat

 

**squishy!**

WH

 

**prince of korea**

DONT BE MEAN

BRO YOU CAN STAY

 

**squishy!**

THAANKS

 

**squirrel**

OH

HI IM JISUNG

 

**squishy!**

HI

 

**RatBoi**

stop talking in all caps

 

**squirrel**

huzzuh

no

 

**RatBoi**

=/

 

**prince of korea**

oh thats minho btw

hes just our local rat

and the token het

 

**squishy!**

Ooo

a het

 

**RatBoi**

I AM NOT FUCKIN HET

COMMIT

YOU CAN CALL ME A SLUT

YOU CAN CALL ME A WHORE

YOU CAN CALL ME

nvm that one isn’t appropriate for Jeongin

BUT NEVER CALL ME A HET

LET ALONE THE TOKEN HET

I WILL K I L L YOU NEXT TIME

 

**prince of korea**

im gonna be honest

im a little threatened

 

**lixie**

H  
  


**squirrel**

damn bitch you should talk to me like that in bed some time

 

**RatBoi**

???

what kinda kinks do you have the fuck?

 

**squirrel**

SKHDAJDH

IT WAS A J O K E

 

**RatBoi**

it fucking better be

 

**squishy!**

ok who is who and stuff

 

**lixie**

im felix!

chris chic bang is channie!

ratboi is minho!

bear hyung is woojin!

clown fucker is jeongin

boo boo the fool is changbin

uhhhhh

dandy boy is seungmin

squirrel is jisung

and you know hyunjin!!

 

**squishy!**

thanks!!

 

**lixie**

!! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chris Chic Bang (10:43 pm)**

 

**squirrel**

CHAN

LOOK AT YOUR PHONE

ITS IMPORTANT

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

WOR

WOT**

 

**squirrel**

GO TO THE CHAT

GROUPCHAT

GC

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

???

what about it

 

**squirrel**

BLIND ASS BITCH I AINT THE ONE WHO NEEDS GLASSES SMH

FELIX ONLT GAVE YOU A NICKNAME

SMH

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

oh

OH

OH FUCK

 

**squirrel**

its cus you tutor him just sayin

a love story

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

uh huh

how are you going with minho

 

**squirrel**

we gonna have another lunch date tomorow

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

oh bet!


	17. Chapter 17

**Webkinz vs Neopet (10:48 pm)**

 

**lixie**

500 norwegian krone that hyunjin and yoonho start dating

 

**squirrel**

I WILL TAKE THAT BET

HOW MUCH WON IS THAT

 

**dandy boy**

68,232.64 won

 

**squirrel**

OPE

I CAN BUY SO MUCH BANANANA MILK WITH THAT

 

**clown fucker**

too much na dipshit

 

**squirrel**

??

I dont think there is a lot of sodium in banana milk

OH

O H

I SEE

YEAH OK THANKS

 

**clown fucker**

PE AK DUMBASS

stupid boy

 

**squirrel**

well

I dont fuck clowns

 

**clown fucker**

it was

one time

 

**lixie**

WHAT

jeongin we never did anything together smh

 

**prince of korea**

felix just took an entire bullet for that

 

**clown fucker**

damn

mad respect


	18. Chapter 18

**hyunjin is gay (1:04 pm)**

 

**squirrel**

I FUCKIN

HATE

HOW PEOPLE THINK JEONGIN IS INNOCENT BECAUSE HE IS CUTE

 

**clown fucker**

awww

you think im cute?

well uwu

 

**squirrel**

NO

 

**boo boo the fool**

what did he do?

 

**prince of korea**

he tripped this person he hates in the cafeteria and blamed jisung

 

**lixie**

it was funny

 

**squirrel**

HE DEADASS WENT

WAAA JISUNG HYUNG WHY YOU DO THAT IM SO SORRY I HAVE NO IDEA WHY HE WOULD DO THAT

 

**dandy boy**

he actually called him hyung

 

**lixie**

YEAH

AND THE DUDE JUST GLARED AT JISUNG AND WALKED AWAY

 

**clown fucker**

he doesnt know I hate him

I gotta keep it that way

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

jeongin why

 

**clown fucker**

change your disgusting name and ill talk

 

**Chris Chic Bang**

DAMN

 

**-Chris Chic Bang changed their name to prince of australia!-**

 

**prince of korea**

unoriginal fool

 

**lixie**

>=O!

 

**-lixie changed their name to king of australia!-**

 

**king of australia**

BITCH

 

**prince of australia**

you lucky you cute

  
  


**prince of australia (1:08 pm)**

 

**squirrel**

O O F

O

 O

    F

O

O

F

 

**prince of australia**

S T O P

 

**squirrel**

felix is like actually malfunctioning I think he likes you

 

**prince of australia**

bruh

 

**squirrel**

bruh

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am: dumb and forget that this fic exists half the time


	19. Chapter 19

**prince of australia (12:05 am)**

 

**king of australia**

hey chan?

is it okay if we meet up to work on my korean tomorow?

 

**prince of australia**

sure!

we just met up today and you did really well are you sure you need us to meet up again?

 

**king of australia**

yeah

I just have a test tomorow and I wanna make sure I know the words better this time

 

**prince of australia**

ok

thats fine

wanna meet up at our usual spot in the park?

 

**king of australia**

yes!

thanks chan =)

 

**prince of australia**

of course!

  
  


**squirrel (12:07 am)**

 

**prince of australia**

jisung

you said you had a test next week in that class you share with felix right?

 

**squirrel**

yeah

why?

 

**prince of australia**

felix said it was tmr?

 

**squirrel**

that bitchass knows it aint cus he reminded me it was next week

 

**prince of australia**

yeah thats what you told me too

weird

 

**squirrel**

bitch no it aint

how does ur 4.0 gpa or whatever exist

you stupid

 

**prince of australia**

?

ok

 

**squirrel**

smh

 

**prince of australia**

tf you mean smh?

 

**squirrel**

you stupid

n e ways I have cute boy with me

 

**prince of australia**

ew

 

**squirrel**

NOT THAT WAY

MINHO AND I ARE JUST WATCHIN MOVIES

so stop messagin me smh

 

**prince of australia**

no

changbin never answers his phone

 

**squirrel**

WOOJIN DOES??

ESP IF IT S YOU???

 

**prince of australia**

HE LECTURES ME CUS HE HAS BRAINCELLS

 

**squirrel**

so does felix dont be fooled by his im dumb facade

 

**prince of australia**

wh

I

I feel like

that is a threat

or a warning

 

**squirrel**

neither

just be nice to him okay?

he like my best friend and scared of korea still

 

**prince of australia**

ofc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID CHANS PICTURE IN CHAPTER 1 BECOME CATS?? AKDJAJDHAHSH??? I FIXED IT BUT ALDJAJSJAJSH?????


	20. Chapter 20

**hyunjin gay (5:03 am)**

 

**squirrel**

UH

LADIES

GUESS WHO HAS A BOYFRIEND NOW

 

**RatBoi**

literally no one is awake

 

**squirrel**

we are ;)

 

**RatBoi**

disgusting

 

**squirrel**

;(

 

**squishy!**

=Oo

who are you datin!

 

**squirrel**

THE LOCAL RAT

 

**RatBoi**

that is me

 

**squishy!**

=OOo

congrats!

 

**squirrel**

THANK

 

**RatBoi**

=/

you never even answered when I asked so I thought it was gonna be a no

you just pulled out your phone and said uh ladies

 

**squirrel**

SKSKSJDN

SORRY

I GOT EXCITED 

 

**RatBoi**

well

that’s good 

I guess

 

**boo boo the fool**

fuckin finally

its been a month and a half and you two been thirsten since day 1

 

**RatBoi**

=/


	21. Chapter 21

**hyunjin is gay (6:06 am)**

 

**prince of korea**

what do you do when your small friend is sad and clingin to you but fell asleep and you have a lecture in an hour

 

**prince of australia**

you let them sleep =(

 

**dandy boy**

isnt your small friend also your roommate?

 

**prince of korea**

yes

 

**clown fucker**

whats wrong with lix?

 

**prince of korea**

idk

I think he misses australia =(

I woke up earlier to him cryin and I just let him cuddle me

 

**squirrel**

=(

poor bby

he hasnt been sleepin much lately

 

**prince of korea**

yeah

he works on his korean almost all night

he completed an entire brand new workbook a couple nights ago with like no mistakes

chans work with him is goin really well

 

**prince of australia**

im glad it is

but make sure he doesnt overwork himself

 

**prince of korea**

I know

im goin back to sleep

 

**squirrel**

good idea

g night

  
  


**yoooh (6:15 am)**

 

**boo boo the fool**

I didnt think felix was the type to overwork himself

 

**squirrel**

he does when hes nervous

like chan overworks himself cus he feels accomplishment or somethin

but felix does because he thinks he will disappoint people if he doesnt

 

**boo boo the fool**

who tf hurt him

 

**squirrel**

I think its just anxieties

so his brain I guess

 

**prince of australia**

im meetin up with him today I can see about it

 

**squirrel**

thanks

he trusts you a lot chan

 

**prince of australia**

skdjsjdh

yeah hyunjin sent me an annoyed message about how lix talks about me so much in your gc

 

**boo boo the fool**

sounds like he whipped

 

**prince of australia**

nah I think its just an admiration thing ya know?

I help him out a lot and this has happened with me before so

 

**squirrel**

foolish aussie

how we love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needa do that dialogue shit for the next chapter but im lazy so take this one too


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied I wrote another chat chap to avoid writin the chanlix chapter

**hyunjin is gay (8:03 am)**

 

**clown fucker**

IS ANYONE BUSY

 

**king of australia**

yes

 

**prince of korea**

tf

with wot

you didnt even leave the dorm??

 

**king of australia**

hittin my belly like an otter

 

**prince of korea**

MANDJAHSHAN

OTTER LIXIE

 

**king of australia**

yeaaaaa! =D

 

**-king of australia changed their name to otter lixie-**

 

**clown fucker**

STOP BEIN GAY AND HELP ME

 

**dandy boy**

with what

 

**clown fucker**

I GOT STUCK IN THE SCIENCE BUILDING ON THE EAST SIDE OF CAMPUS

 

**dandy boy**

OH MY GOD

 

**clown fucker**

PLEASE HELP I SOMEHOW ENDED UP ON THE THIRD FLOOR INSTEAD OF THE FIRST

 

**otter lixie**

WHAT

HOW

 

**clown fucker**

I DON T KNOW !!!

 

**dandy boy**

oh my god

im coming for you

 

**clown fucker**

THANK YOU

 


	23. Chapter 23

**prince of australia (2:14 pm)**

 

**otter lixie**

hey chan

 

**prince of australia**

yeah?

lmao we’re two feet away why are you texting me

 

**otter lixie**

I just wanna

 

**prince of australia**

ok

whats wrong?

 

**otter lixie**

what do I do when I like someone but he likes someone else?

someone cuter and funnier and taller a better dancer and who everyone loves

 

**prince of australia**

well

I dont think there is much you can do in those type of situations

who are you talking about?

if you dont mind me asking

 

**otter lixie**

hyunjin,,,

I like him a lot and it hurts to see him fall for someone else when he knows exactly how to treat me when im sad or excited

he knows everything about me and he hated yoonho at first and doesnt even know something like his favorite color but he likes him so mcuh it hurts

 

**prince of australia**

im sorry felix..

I know that it can hurt seeing the person you like fall for someone else

 

**otter lixie**

has that happened to you chan?

 

**prince of australia**

yeah

hes amazing

 

**otter lixie**

whats he like?

 

**prince of australia**

well

hes full of surprises and tries his best at everything

he acts childish a lot but it adds to his charm

hes cute yet handsome, funny, everyone loves him a lot even if he doesnt think it

his friends look out for him too and he never seems to let a bad day effect him

 

**otter lixie**

wow

he sounds pretty amazing

I wish I could be like him

maybe hyunjin would like me then if someone as great as you likes this guy

 

**prince of australia**

yeah

he is amazing

  
  


**3racha (2:20 pm)**

 

**prince of australia**

my heart

hURTS

 

**squirrel**

what happened??

 

**prince of australia**

felix likes hyunjin

 

**squirrel**

oh

o h

oh no

does he like him back??

 

**prince of australia**

no and that hurts me more because felix is sad that hyunjin likes someone else

 

**squirrel**

damn,,,

 

**boo boo the fool**

doesnt he live with hyunjin too?

 

**squirrel**

yeah,,,

its gonna storm soon and into the night can you bring felix to my dorm or let him stay the night with you?

 

**prince of australia**

sure?

why?

 

**squirrel**

he isnt a fan of lightning and I dont want him to be alone with hyunjin where he is just going to hurt more

 

**boo boo the fool**

ok

you care about this boy sO MUCH

IT MAKES ME WANNA CRY

LIKE??

 

**squirrel**

well yeah

he like my best friend and he said I was the first person he talked to when he came to korea

ive seen the dude at his lowest and lemme tell ya

that shit h u r t s

 

**prince of australia**

hhhhhh

he looks like hes about to cry what do I do??

 

**squirrel**

just hold him

he will calm down

 

**boo boo the fool**

jisung really out here being a felix expert huh

 

**squirrel**

boi what I just say about me and felix

 

**boo boo the fool**

bOi if you think you can call me boi and live ur wrong

 

**squirrel**

well

ur short 

so

 

**boo boo the fool**

you gonna be murdered

 

**squirrel**

do it

 

**boo boo the fool**

minho gonna be murdered

 

**squirrel**

YOU WOULDNT FUCKIN DARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung be caring for felix too much for his own good but honestly same


	24. Chapter 24

**hyunjin is gay (5:03 pm)**

 

**prince of korea**

guess who got a date with our local yoonho

 

**dandy boy**

damn really?

its been like a good week

 

**prince of korea**

we been talking for like two months 

 

**prince of australia**

I turned around for one second and now felix is gone

WEONG CHAT FUCJ

 

**prince of korea**

wdym hes gone

where is he??

 

**prince of australia**

idk

he opened his phone and then suddenly he was gone while I was closing the curtains

 

**prince of korea**

well go after him?????

tf???

 

**prince of australia**

im trying to find an umbrella so I can

 

**squirrel**

no

he will go back to his dorm

if he left chan during a storm then he doesnt want to be near him

he did it once with me and it was better to leave him alone

 

**prince of australia**

he left his phone

 

**squirrel**

fuCK THAT THEN ILL GO FIND HIM MYSELF

 

**prince of korea**

me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO BAD AT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES,,,,,,


	25. Chapter 25

Felix sat on the bench under the single lamp post as rain poured down on him. He was terrified right now from all the lightning and thunder and scared something might jump out at him, but he didn’t care. How come Yoonho got more of a chance in a week than Felix did in a year? It wasn’t fair! He hated this. 

 

He wanted to be mad at Yoonho, but he doesn’t have a part in this and is too sweet for Felix to even think about being mad at. Hyunjin on the other hand Felix was  _ pissed  _ at. Felix really thought that Hyunjin just  _ might _ have a chance at liking him until he excitedly told Felix about his crush on Yoonho the other day while they were playing a game and eating snacks. 

 

Felix didn’t know if he had started crying or if it was the rain, but his throat felt tight so it must have been him crying. He was cold, he was tired, he was hungry, and he was  _ soaked.  _

 

He could see someone coming if the phone light was any sort of give away. He hoped they wouldn’t stop to ask Felix if he was okay or if they were going to offer walking him back to his dorm, Felix didn’t have his phone after all and he was very cautious of strangers since the country is still so foreign to him. 

 

“Felix?” A worried voice called. It was Hyunjin. He got closer and when he was close enough, he said, “Felix are you home?”

 

“Felix isn’t home right now please try again later.” The aussie replied out of habit. He winced at himself. Hyunjin chuckled to himself and sat down on the bench next to Felix. 

 

“Come on we should go home.” He offered a smile to the younger, but frowned when Felix didn’t even look at him. He  _ knows _ he is being petty, but can you blame him? He wasn’t very subtle about himself when it came to Hyunjin. 

 

“I don’t wanna go anywhere with you, hyung.” He muttered just loud enough for Hyunjin to hear. The older was clearly taken aback by that and grabbed his hand in worry only for his grip on the tiny hand to be gone in mere seconds as Felix moved his hand away and placed them on his lap. 

 

“Felix what’s wrong? You can tell me? Did Chan do something? You were with him right?” Hyunjin questioned. The language was making Felix’s head hurt as he tried to remember his Korean vocabulary. 

 

“Chan didn’t do anything and honestly was the best comfort I’ve had all day- all  _ week _ .” Felix told him. 

 

Hyunjin chuckled slightly, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re falling for him.”

 

Felix shot up from the bench, small fists trembling with the rest of his cold body, “Then clearly you don’t know better! Because I don’t like Chan that way I like  _ you _ that way!” He yelled in broken Korean. 

 

“Felix-“

 

“I’ve liked you for so long and you  _ never _ gave me a chance, but you talk to Yoonho for two weeks and you’re going on a date with him?” Felix shouted at the older, tears falling down his face. 

 

“Felix...why didn’t you ever tell me?” Hyunjin stood up and tried to take a step closer to the younger, but he only stepped back. 

 

Felix looked down at his hands, “because I knew you wouldn’t like me back…” 

 

“Felix…” Hyunjin sighed out, “I’m sorry I put you through that- I really am. I would have given you a chance if you had told me and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about asking you out, but I realized we don’t have much in common besides dance and watching as many Shrek movies in one sitting as we can. I-I don’t think we would have ended well. I really love our friendship and I don’t want it to change from something like petty crush drama.”

 

“But-“

 

“And,” Hyunjin interrupted, “I don’t think I would be good for you, Felix.” He took a few steps closer and engulfed Felix in a hug, hiding him in his jacket from the rain, “I think someone like Chan or Jisung is much better for you. He wouldn’t hurt or ignore you the way I have been lately.” Hyunjin planted a small kiss to the top of Felix’s head. 

 

He knew he was being petty, but he let Hyunjin’s words sink in and he understood as best he could. He was only hurting himself at this point. 

 

“Can we go home?” Felix asked in a small voice. 

 

“Of course, Lixie.”


	26. Chapter 26

**pikachu gay (12:12 pm)**

 

**squirrel**

felix and I just failed a test hA RD

 

**otter lixie**

I did not know the topic at all

and I was sick for like a week

 

**prince of korea**

thats what happens when ur out in the rain for a long time without a jacket

 

**otter lixie**

=(

I guess

 

**prince of australia**

you scared me so much when you did that

hhhhhh

 

**otter lixie**

sorry!

I act impulsively a lot when im upset 

 

**prince of australia**

its ok just dont do it again or ill cry

 

**otter lixie**

 

=,(

 

**clown fucker**

I HAVE 

NO IDEA

WHAT TO MAJOR IN

AND THE UNI IS COMING FOR MY ASS RN

 

**prince of korea**

just pick something??

 

**clown fucker**

I AIN T WASTIN 278327266239183626262727 WON

TO BE A FUCKIN UHHHHHHH

PSYCH MAJOR

 

**squirrel**

what would anyone need all that won for???

 

**prince of korea**

saving the orcas!

 

**otter lixie**

aliens

 

**dandy boy**

two different people

 

**bear hyung**

I could buy so much chicken

 

**prince of korea**

three

 

**boo boo the fool**

imagine how many drones you could buy tho???

 

**prince of korea**

wtf??

 

**squishy!**

I would buy the rights to tetris with that

 

**prince of korea**

see

now he makes sense

 

**otter lixie**

the favoritism JUMPED out

 

**RatBoi**

Now now Felix

No need to be salty

Some of us didn’t get the last of our leftovers eaten that you were looking forward to eating because the restaurant was very good but also expensive so you never get to eat at your favorite restaurant because you are a broke dance major who hates his job

 

**boo boo the fool**

...are you okay??

 

**RatBoi**

Okay?

Yes

Single?

Yes

 

**squirrel**

IM SORRY =(((

I WAS SO HUNGRY AND IT LOOKED IT GOOD

 

**RatBoi**

Because it was

Especially the rice cakes when heated up

Oh wait!

I wouldn’t know that because I didn’t get to eat it

 

**prince of australia**

get your petty gay ass outa here

 

**squirrel**

=((((

ily

 

**RatBoi**

Ily too I guess

 

**squirrel**

:-)

 

**otter lixie**

:•)

clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys should 👀👀 follow my instagram 👀👀👀 @peachchu.tv 👀👀👀👀👀 thanks ilysm

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos i like attention and want a frog  
> 💝💖💝💖💝💖💝💖💝


End file.
